This invention relates generally to oxygenation techniques, and more particularly to apparatus for producing a jet of ultrasonically-activated oxygen or other fluids for treating periodontal tissue.
Ultrasonic energy is generated by driving an electro-mechanical transducer with a high-frequency voltage that is converted by the transducer into corresponding mechanical vibrations. The form of the associated electronic circuit is governed by the nature of the application. Thus for ultrasonic cleaning, the power generator is usually of the electronic oscillator-amplifier type providing a continuous wave voltage, whereas for ultrasonic testing, pulsed oscillations are required. The electro-mechanical transducers may be in the form of magnetostrictive or piezoelectric oscillators.
One significant property of ultrasonic energy that renders such vibration especially useful in cleaning, dispersion, emulsification, homogenization and in many other practical applications is cavitation. Cavitation induced by an ultrasonic field at a low energy level acts to degas, whereas at a higher energy level it generates gas bubbles that implode, releasing shock waves of great intensity.
As noted in the text "Ultrasonics" (2nd Edition) by Benson Carlin -- McGraw Hill, ultrasonics has several useful applications in medicine and dentistry. Thus ultrasonic diagnostic equipment is capable of locating tumors, while ultrasonically-actuated surgical tools may be utilized to remove tumors. In the field of dentistry, ultrasonic devices may be used to drill, grind and clean teeth.
The application of ultrasonics to the treatment of periodontal disease is of particular interest. As indicated in the text "Ultrasonic Therapy in Periodontics" by Ewen and Glickstein -- published by Charles C. Thomas, ultrasonic techniques are useful in scaling, root planing, curettage and overhang removal.
In applying ultrasonics to periodontics, use is usually made of a magnetostrictor encased in a cylindrical handpiece having a small applicator or tip projecting therefrom, the magnetostrictor being energized by a high-frequency generator whereby the resultant ultrasonic vibrations are transferred to the tip. This vibratory motion, in the case of a straight tip, is a simple reciprocatory action. More complex motions are obtained by curved or non-linear tips. Such tips, when applied properly to the tooth surface, are able while undergoing vibration to remove calcarous deposits and necrotic accumulations from the surface, to curet or debride the crevicular wall of soft tissue, to flush out the pocket and to cut tissue.
Because of heat generated in magnetostrictive transducers, it is the present practice to provide a constant flow of water or medicated fluid around the transducer in the handpiece, the water flowing through the handpiece and being expelled from an outlet near the end of the tip. This water flow not only dissipates heat developed in the transducer but it also serves for lavage and to provide a medium for cavitation. The ultrasonically-vibrating tip produces cavitation in the fluid, the cavitating water jet reinforcing the mechanical action and acting concurrently to cleanse and wash the area under treatment.
Inasmuch as the present invention makes use of ultrasonic transducers and generators of the type described in the above-identified Ewen and Glickstein text for periodontal applications, the description of such equipment is incorporated herein by reference.